Teen titans Ask!
by Nina239
Summary: Un Ask de los jovenes titanes! Se aceptan preguntas, retos y demás. ADVERTENCIA: no hay censuras en el vocabulario {cancelado} {mira mi perfil para saber por qué}
1. Chapter 1

Un foco ilumina un escenario, apuntando a una chica de pelo rubio largo hasta la cintura, ojos morados, piel palida y dos colmillos afilados; lleva una camisa negra, unos shorts grises y unas converse rojas

-Hola a todos! Soy nina y les traigo un fic en el que ustedes podrán preguntarle todo lo que quieran a los titanes y villanos. También podrán retarles a hacer algo. Pero antes...¡UN APLAUSO PARA LOS TITANES! -habló feliz la presentadora

-Hola amigos! -saludó feliz la alienígena

-Hola -saludó el líder, sonriendo

-¿Qué tal? -preguntó el titan robotico, mientras agitaba su mano

- ¡Buenos días! -saludó alegremente el titan verde

Raven simplemente entró, y hizo el gesto del saludo

- Bueno...ahora yo me despido y espero vuestras preguntas y retos para nuestros heroes y villanos ¡Nos vemos!


	2. Chapter 2

Un foco se enciende y apunta a nina, Hoy lleva una camisa rosa con gatos blancos, una falda negra y zapatos planos azules.

nina: ¡HOLA! nina de vuelta con otro capitulo de este fic. Los titanes ya están aquí y las preguntas tambien. Comencemos.

Dragonlector: Nina: -aparece un portal y de el sale un chico de 1.75m de estatura, cabello blanco del lado derecho y negro del lado izquierdo, una mascara; la mitad derecha era la mitad de la mascara feliz del teatro de color negro y el ojo y boca plateados, y la mitad izquierda era la mitad de la mascara triste del teatro de color blanco y el ojo y boca dorados, un traje y pantalon de vestir; la mitad derecha de negro y la mitad izquierda de blanco, una corbata de moño; la mitad derecha de blanco y la izquierda de negro, y guantes y zapatos; los de la derecha de blanco y los de la izquierda de negro- Hola nina -la saluda

nina: Hola Lec -saluda ella sonriendo

Dragonlector: ¿ahora estas en un fic de preguntas de los Teen Titans?

nina: Pues sip...me apetecía

Dragonlector: Titanes: Hola titanes mi nombres es D... -es interumpido por Robin

Robin: !Dos caras! -Robin saca de debajo de la mesa su baston, y salta hacia Dragonlector, y cuando lo ataca con su baston el lo detiene con un baston de madera de 2m que saca de la nada

Todos: o_o ¿¡PERO QUÉ PASA AQUÍ?!

Dragonlector y Robin: -empiezan a pelear, todos los ataques del baston de Robin, Dragonlector los detiene con el suyo

Dragonlectro: ¡no soy dos caras! -peleando

Robin: ¡no te creo! -peleando

RavenMore: Primero el reto: que Robin les muestre a los demas un video de todo y (y creanme, digo TODO) lo que es capaz de hacer el Joker. Nota: no me hago responsable

Robin: de acuerdo -pone un video del joker y los deja a todos traumados

RavenMore: Y ahora si, recordando viejos tiempos, la pregunta para Robin: que es peor, enfrentarte al Joker o mantener al equipo en orden y cuerdo? Que pregunta mas dificil...

Robin: No hay pregunta más facil que esa. Sin duda alguna lo peor es mantener el equipo en orden

Titanes restantes: oye! -con mirada asesina (la de raven)

Zable-Z: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Zab... - es golpeado y se pierde en el horizonte - ¡tu estas en otro fic!...hola a todos, soy Xcorpion, -tiene el cabello rojo al igual que sus ojos, piel bronceada, trae puesta una chaqueta larga negra por fuera, junto con una bufanda roja muy larga, una polera negra y unos pantalones negros - espero podamos ser amigos, hare algunos retos primero, luego unas preguntas, si quieren me preguntan algo de vuelta :3, ok ajem..

nina: ehmm hola

Xcorpion: ¿cual chica es la mas bonita de la torre, raven o starfire? por favor sin empates

20% de titanes y villanos: starfire

80% de titanes y villanos: raven

nina: raven es la mas bonita

Xcorpion: raven ¿alguna vez tus emociones han escapado o te han suplantado?

Raven: mmmm...no que yo recuerde

Xcorpion: robin... ¿te consideras obsesivo? yo si.

Robin: no soy obsesivo

Todos: ¡SI LO ERES!

Xcorpion: chico bestia, eres genial amigo, pero la pregunta es ¿que paso con las chicas de japón luego de que volviste?

chico bestia: envian cartas todos los dias

Xcorpion: starfire ¿que se siente ser una titan?

satarfire: es glorioso

Xcorpion: cyborg, ¿que es lo mas difícil de ser un robot?

cyborg: no poder ir al agua

Xcorpion: nina ¿aqui no tienes pretendientes? ¿o si?

nina: No. ¿por?

Xcorpion: y para todos, bueno, en la mitologia los titanes eran bestias malvadas y crueles, por eso fueron derrotados por los dioses, ¿por que se llaman titanes?.

Todos: no tengo idea

Xcorpion: bueno creo que eso es todo adios ¡agau ore sei perum! -desaparece


	3. Chapter 3

Xcorpion: wololo a todos, respecto a lo del si tenias pareja en este Fic es solo curiosidad -sonrojándose- solo curiosidad, pero bueno, vine con mas preguntatos.

nina: -sonrie divertida- si solo es curiosidad...¿por qué te sonrojas?

Xcorpion: esta es para todos ¿que es lo mas vergonzoso que han hecho?, (por favor respondan todos, no me gustaría llegar a extremos)

robin: pues un día cuando era pequeño me colé en la habitacion de batman...y bueno...él había traido a una chica...y bueno...ya sabeis lo que pasó...

starfire: pues cuando era niña me escondí de mi hermana en mi baño pero por un accidente con el jabon caí y mi cabeza se cayó en el vater...y mi hermana justo abrió la puerta en ese momento...fue horrible

chico bestia: creo que fue cuando le pregunté a elastic girl sobre de donde vienen los bebes...fue traumatico

raven: no recuerdo mucho pero una vez caí de lleno en un charco de barro en Azarath, delante de todos los monjes...fue penoso

cyborg: cuando era joven me metí en la piscina y por desgracia mi bañador se cayó y no me enteré hasta que salí del agua...fue humillante

nina: creo que fue cuando un día me colé en la habitacion de mi tía y ella llegó con su novio y...bueno, ya se imaginan que pasó

Xcorpion: para CB ¿me podrías enseñar a controlar transformaciones?, tengo un pequeño problema con eso -dice eso mostrando en su cuello el pelaje de un tigre

chico bestia: claro! pero ema dijo que iba a subir un fic en el que yo decía algo así...cuando ella lo suba (y termine) allí viene todo ^.^

Xcorpion: para SF ¿de donde vienen tus poderes?

starfire: nací con ellos jejeje

Xcorpion: para raven ¿como conocieron a nina? ademas ¿sabes algun otro hechizo?.

raven: yo conozco muchos conjuros; y hablando de nina; ella apareció en la torre y nos dijo que quería hacer un fic con nosotros para responder preguntas y demás...todos aceptaron pero yo me negué en rotundo...pero ella se me acercó mucho y me dijo (con voz tetrica) :" O dices sí raven o te juro que mataré a CB"; la verdad eso asustaría a cualquiera entonces acepté...pero me sigue confundiendo por qué sus ojos se volvieron negros en ese momento...

nina: jejeje secreto jejeje

Xcorpion: para robin ¿que darías por una cita tranquila con SF? que no surgiera ningún altercado en la ciudad y que tampoco la base quede hecha un desastre al volver.

robin: incluso dejaría en paz a slade con tal de poder estar tranquilo una tarde con star

Xcorpion: para Cyborg, ¿sabes? estuve jugando MK9 el otro día y te pareces a cyver sub-zero, ¿no te gustaría tener su look?, te verías genial, ademas siendo un genio de la robotica ¿no puedes inventar un tipo de dispositivo para poder entrar al agua?, bueno eso es todo, Good bye

cyborg: me gusta mi look; y sobre lo del agua...jejeje ya estoy trabajando en uno jejeje pero falla un poco

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Nina! Ahora estás en un fic de los titanes! Espera .. -se abre un portal de colores y de ahí sale una chica de cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos azules y piel clara, esta vestida con una playera rosa pastel con un perrito, unos jeans negros y unas converse- Hola! Soy Elizabeth pueden decirme Eli!

nina: hola Eli -la abraza

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Robin: Dime ... Quien o que es tu mayor obsesión?

robin: repito, no soy obsesivo; pero estoy ocupado intentando atrapar a slade

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Raven: Eres muy bonita y me inspiras en el look de mi cuarto, quien contando a villanos y titanes y eso te parece más guapo?

raven: gracias por el cumplido...titanes y/o villanos...pues no sé pero...-se sonroja y susurra-creo que chico bestia es el más guapo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Cyborg: Sabías que hay una nueva serie de ustedes y un episodio sales cantando una canción del Pay con chico bestia?

cyborg: como mola! la cancion del pay! sssssíííííí!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Chico Bestia: Awww! Eres tan lindo! -Corre y lo abraza- Puedes convertirte en un perrito? -El lo hace- Hay que hermosho! ... Ok vasta de cariños, se que alguien se pondrá celosa -mira a raven- Chico bestia ... Te reto a declarartele a raven

chico bestia: eh...-se sonroja- bu-bueno yo...yo...no sé...me da vergüenza -baja la cabeza- lo haré...pero no ahora

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Starfire: Tu y tus gustos extraños ... No te crítico ... Que se siente ser la novia de un chico como robin?

starfire: es dificil pero cuando no ataca ningun malo podemos estar solos y eso es glorioso

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Robin: Cuantos héroes famosos conoces hasta ahora?

robin: famosos pocos pero en general conozco muchos

Guest: reto a Raven a hacer una voltereta

raven: ¬¬ -se encoje de hombros y hace un mortal hacia atras- ¿contento?

todos: wow

Dragonlector: Todos (excepto Robin): cada uno respondame, ¿que tan paranoico es Robin?

todos excepto robin: mucho muchisimo

Dragonlector: Robin: ¿te concideras paranoico?

robin: Yo no soy paranoico

Dragonlector: Atras de ti !es Slade!

robin: ¿¡donde?! -saca un arma

Dragonlector: lo siento se te escapo

robin: ¬¬

Dragonlector: nina: A ellos no tuviste a secuestrarlos, ¿o si?

nina: Nop, ellos vinieron por su cuenta ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Holi! nina! -La abraza y nina responde al abrazo

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Robin: Seguro que no eres obsesivo? A mi me parece todo lo contrario

robin: No soy obsesivo!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Starfire: Si un meteorito estuviera a punto de chocar con la tierra y otro con tu planeta, a cual de los dos salvarías?

starfire: Pfff...no tengo idea pero mi hogar es la tierra y creo que salvaría este planeta

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Raven: Cada cuando ves a tu padre?

raven: En navidades y mi cumpleaños

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Chico Bestia: Mira, no seas tímido estoy segura que raven siente lo mismo -lo empuja- anda ve y dile

chico bestia: -por el empujón choca con raven- oh rae! lo siento! jejeje -raven hace un gesto diciendo "no pasa nada", él voltea a ver a Eli y ella lo mira diciendo "anda! dile!"; él toma aire- rae...ne-necesito ha-hablar con-contigo ur-urgente-uregentemente -ella lo mira diciendo "habla"-tu...tu me...¡ME GUSTAS RAVEN! -dice/grita el chico sonrojado, provocando un sonrojo en la chica y que la comida de nina explote (en la cara de esta ¬¬)

raven: ¿¡que?! -voltea a verlo sonrojada y lo besa; él se sorprende pero responde al beso

nina: que bien que esteis juntos pero podría haber esperado a que terminara de comer mi comida ¬¬ - dice limpiandose la tarta de chocolate de la cara

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Cyborg: La canción del Pay sí mola, conoces a la liga de la justicia? O algún otro superhéroe importante que no sean los titanes?

cyborg: ¿cuentan los papás de bestita? mento y elasticgirl

gothicgirlGXD: preguntaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! raven: elije entre orgullo y prejuicio o harry potter

raven: harry potter

gothicgirlGXD: robin: BESA A RAVEN (no me odien por mi fanatismo)

robin: vale _"ojala CB no me mate"_ -dice/piensa antes de besar a la gotica

gothicgirlGXD: Robin: aceptalo, eres mas paranoico que mi madre con trabajo pendiente y 2 tazas de cafeina

robin: vale, vale; quizas soy un "poco" paranoico ¬¬ -se cruza de brazos

gothicgirlGXD: raven: cual es tu comida favorita NO ACEPTO QUE ALLA TÉ EN LA LISTA

raven: los waffles

gothicgirlGXD: PUEDO ENVIAR UN PERSONAJE?

nina: claro!

Xcorpion: buenas aqui Xcorpion de vuelta, traje algo para comer, la hizo mi hermano Zable -pone encima de la mesa una tarta de durazno que haría babear a cualquiera

titanes: yo quiero! -pelean entre ellos mientars nina se acerca a la tarta

nina: mmm...-mete un dedo en la tarta y luego se lo mete en la boca- mmmm...está deliciosa!

Xcorpion: bueno, traje unas cuantas preguntas, ajem... primero... ¡si!.

Xcorpion: Cyborg, ¿tienes algun sentimiento hacia jinx? (responde bien).

cyborg: Ella es una chica muy linda y con un aura malvada atrayente, eso sí...-nota la mirada de asombro de jinx y la de ira/celos de kid flash y abeja- pero no siento nada por ella jejejeje

Xcorpion: Raven: ¿que se siente ser la chica mas linda de la torre?, ademas... ¿que otros hechizos sabes? yo tuve que aprender muchos para hacerme mas fuerte.

raven: gracias por el cumplido. Y sé la gran mayoría de los conjuros de Azarath, por ejemplo: puedo hacerme invisible, controlar a las personas, meterme en la mente de alguien y puedo liberar a mis emociones al mundo real cuando yo quiera.

Xcorpion: Cb:gracias por tu ayuda compañero, es muy dificil empezar comiendo como humano y al terminar eres un cocodrilo.

chico bestia: -se rasca la nuca con las mejillas un poco coloradas- no sabes como te comprendo jejeje a mi tambien me pasaba jeje

Xcorpion: Starfire: si no hubiera sido robin ¿te habrías enamorado de alguien mas?, ademas incluso ahora, ¿no te sientes atraída por alguien mas?.(por favor dímelo)

starfire: Bueeeeno...-se sonroja un poco- me he fijado en speedy...solo un poco

Xcorpion: por cierto... robin, te tengo una propuesta, -lleva a robin fuera de la torre- te puedo dar una noche tranquila con starfire sin ningún altercado en la ciudad, y mantendré en equipo en orden, pero luego tu, debes hacer lo mismo por mi, para tener una cita con nina, -tiende su mano- ¿trato?.

robin: trato -le estrecha la mano- no sabía que querías una cita con nina. Te advierto, ella es un tanto...inestable respecto a sus emociones...y puede ser un poco peligrosa...y mejor no la enfades. Entremos -entran

nina: ¿de que hablabais?

robin: de nada, de nada jejeje

nina: -desconfiada- vale

Xcorpion: por cierto, starfire, creo que mal entendiste mi pregunta, por ejemplo, los poderes de raven vienen de su sangre y conjuros, los de cyborg de sus componentes mecanicos, etc, ¿de donde vienen tus poderes? ¿que son?, esa era la pregunta, bueno, yo me retiro, adioosito

starfire: aaaahhhh ahora entiendo. Bueno jejeje los míos vienen de mis emociones, si siento emociones positivas mis poderes se activan pero si,en cambio, siento algo malo (tristeza, etc) mis poderes se anulan jejeje eso es todo


	5. Chapter 5

Gothic Little Raven: BeastBoy: Ay, eres tan lindoooooooooooooo! me encantaaaaaaaaasss! - lo abraza- ok, aqui tu pregunta: si terra siguiera siendo la "verdadera Terra" (osea una maldita traidora), capturara a todos los titanes y te hiciera escoger ¿a quien dejar morir en un volcan? pero te hace escoger entre Raven o Star, Robin y Cy. ¿que harias?

chico bestia: Es una elección dificl...star, cy y robin son mis amigos y no quiero perderlos...pero raven es la persona que amo y me moriría si le pasara algo...pero si no me quedara opción...prefiero perder a star, cy y robin antes que perder a mi rae

Gothic Little Raven: Todos: les agrada el spind off que hicieron de ustedes ( Teen Titans Go!)?

todos: es algo tonto pero hace gracia -se encogen de hombros

lik98: hola a todos soy lik- aparece un chico con traje verde rubio y ojos azules- les dejo unas preguntas:

lik98: robin: que arias si batman te dijera que tienes que cuidar de tus " hermanitos por una semana ( LEASE JASON TIM Y DAMYAN WAYNE)

robin: pues no sé lo que haría...-se pone una mano en la barbilla- creo que me escondería en mi habitacion hasta que se vayan -se encoge de hombros

lik98: todos: no creen que el comportamiento de robin se debe a cierto murcielago obsesionado con un payaso

todos (inclusive robin): Yo creo que si

lik98: star: que fue lo peor que le hisiste a tu hermana ?

starfire: Cuando la desterré de tamaran

lik98: raven: como se sienten tus emociones luego de besar a CB ? puedes sacar a alguna?

raven: Pues, por estraño que parezca, todas están tranquilas. No hay ningún problema. Y si tengo que sacar a una sería a...

raven amor: -aparece detrás de nina, con una sonrisa soñadora y una capa de color lila claro- ¡SERÍA A MI! -se lanza a abrazar a CB y llenarle la cara de besos

raven: ¬¬ sería a ella ¬¬

Dragonlector: ¿Star me harias uno de tus platillos? Es que tengo hambre

starfire: claro que sí amigo!

Dragonlector: -minutos despues le trae un platillo raro: un montón de gelatina verde con trozos de hongos rojos y trozos de algo que parece tierra de color amarillo y que se mueve- gracias, bien a comer -toma un tenedor y estaba por darle un bocado

todos menos star: que alguien llame a la ambulancia!

Dragonlector: -se mete la comida a la boca, la mastica y despues la traga- esta delicioso, me darias la receta

starfire: claro! ahora la escribo! -se va a por un papel

Dragonlector: -los demas tienen cara de "no lo creo"- por que esa cara? -come otro bocado- que no han visto a alguien comer antes?

todos menos star: o.O

Dragonlector: Titanes: ¿quien se concidera mejor lider?

cyborg y robin: yo! -se miran- ¿¡que?! ¡yo soy el mejor lider! -empiezan a pelear

Xcorpion: buenas a todos, hoy estaré con ustedes por la noche-se acerca a robin y le susurra- ve ya, yo me encargo,

robin: de acuerdo...suerte -se va

Xcorpion: ok-saca tres cajas grandes, una verde con celeste, otra morada y otra con una gran Z-esta caja de aquí-toca la caja verde con celeste-contiene todos los videojuegos de ultima generación junto con una maquina de realidad virtual

cyborg: dame! dame! dame!

Xcorpion: esta de aquí -toca la caja violeta- contiene todos los libros con los hechizos que leí para aumentar mi energía de concentración y a controlar el entorno, junto con todas las especies de te existente, y goma de mascar "el burrito"

raven: mmmm...has pensado en todo -coge los libros y un trozo de goma de mascar y se lo mete en la boca

Xcorpion: y esta de aquí, tiene comida vegetariana, carne y waffles hechos por mi hermano Zable.

chico bestia y starfire: que bien! comida!

Xcorpion: nina, ¿que te gustaría hacer?, puedo traerte lo que quieras y puedo hacer lo que quieras

nina: mmmm...ya sé! - se lanza encima de Xcorpion, se sube a su espalda, le abraza por el cuello y acomoda su cabeza en su hombro - ¿vemos una pelicula en mi habitación? solos tu y yo

robin: -se acerca a Xcorpion y le susurra-¿y la ciudad?

Xcorpion: -saca un teléfono y marca un numero- tu puedes hermano, causa miedo en sus corazones -dijo y colgó sonriendo

todos: o.O mejor no preguntar

Elizabeth-Abadeer: ninaaaa! Quiero tarta! Dame tarta! ... Porfavor

nina: tranquila hermanita! jejeje puedes coger! jeje

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Robin: Admitelo Robin ... Estas más paranoico que yo con la tarea un domingo en la noche -Pensando- _"Algo trama este chico y voy a averiguarlo"_ ñ.ñ

robin: vale vale...soy un poco...solo un poco...paranoico -se cruza de brazos

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Cyborg: Crees que podrías enseñarme un poco de tecnología ... robótica?

cyborg: claro! ven a la torre y te enseño!

Elizabeth-Abadeer: CB y Raven: Felicidades linda parejita -Le susurra a chico bestia- "Te lo dije"

raven: -se sonroja- gracias

chico bestia: -se sonroja y se rasca la nuca- jejeje tenías razón

Elizabeth-Abadeer: Star: Por que tu cabello es rosa?

starfire: Primero, mi pelo no es rosa, es rojo; y segundo, nací así con él jejeje


End file.
